The Twelve Days of Christmas
by MadameMeow
Summary: A re-write of the famous Christmas carol, with my fav HP couple as the singer and the singee. Slash (male/male). This is the one and only time I will EVER post poetry.


The Twelve Days of Christmas  
By Madame Meow  
  
Okay, this is the first time I've ever posted poetry, and it's silly poetry at that. I made this up while   
doing laundry, so take that into consideration when cursing me for my incompetence. This isn't   
quality stuff.  
  
A warning to those who don't care for slash/yaoi/shounen-ai/male-on-male/etc...it isn't explicit,   
but it's fairly obvious (at least to me) who the singer, and the true love are, and they're both male.   
So...y'know... either deal or leave.  
  
Sing to the tune of (gasp) The Twelve Days of Christmas.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me...  
A button that flashes 'Potter Stinks'.  
  
On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me...  
Two right hooks,  
And a button that flashes 'Potter Stinks'  
  
On the third day of Christmas, my true love gave to me...  
Three mean insults,  
Two right hooks,  
And a button that flashes 'Potter Stinks'  
  
On the fourth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me...  
Four nasty sneers,  
Three mean insults,  
Two right hooks,  
And a button that flashes 'Potter Stinks'  
  
On the fifth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me...  
Five thoughtful frowns,  
Four nasty sneers,  
Three mean insults,  
Two right hooks,  
And a button that flashes 'Potter Stinks'  
  
On the sixth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me...  
Six bewildered glances,  
Five thoughtful frowns,  
Four nasty sneers,  
Three mean insults,  
Two right hooks,  
And a button that flashes 'Potter Stinks'  
  
On the seventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me...  
Seven bashful smiles,  
Six bewildered glances,  
Five thoughtful frowns,  
Four nasty sneers,  
Three mean insults,  
Two right hooks,  
And a button that flashes 'Potter Stinks'  
  
On the eighth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me...  
Eight flirtatious winks,  
Seven bashful smiles,  
Six bewildered glances,  
Five thoughtful frowns,  
Four nasty sneers,  
Three mean insults,  
Two right hooks,  
And a button that flashes 'Potter Stinks'  
  
On the ninth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me...  
Nine soft caresses,  
Eight flirtatious winks,  
Seven bashful smiles,  
Six bewildered glances,  
Five thoughtful frowns,  
Four nasty sneers,  
Three mean insults,  
Two right hooks,  
And a button that flashes 'Potter Stinks'  
  
On the tenth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me...  
Ten tender embraces,  
Nine soft caresses,  
Eight flirtatious winks,  
Seven bashful smiles,  
Six bewildered glances,  
Five thoughtful frowns,  
Four nasty sneers,  
Three mean insults,  
Two right hooks,  
And a button that flashes 'Potter Stinks'  
  
On the eleventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me...  
Eleven fleeting kisses,  
Ten tender embraces,  
Nine soft caresses,  
Eight flirtatious winks,  
Seven bashful smiles,  
Six bewildered glances,  
Five thoughtful frowns,  
Four nasty sneers,  
Three mean insults,  
Two right hooks,  
And a button that flashes 'Potter Stinks'  
  
On the twelfth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me...  
Twelve heartfelt confessions,  
Eleven fleeting kisses,  
Ten tender embraces,  
Nine soft caresses,  
Eight flirtatious winks,  
Seven bashful smiles,  
Six bewildered glances,  
Five thoughtful frowns,  
Four nasty sneers,  
Three mean insults,  
Two right hooks,  
And a button that flashes 'Potter Stinks'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, yeah, I know, reeeeally bad. But that's okay. This is probably the one and only time I'll   
ever post poetry. I meant to write a companion piece to this but...I didn't feel like it. So sue me.  
And if you're still in the dark as to who the people are, the singer is Harry Potter, and the 'true   
love' is Draco Malfoy. Yay! One of my two favourite HP ships! Anyway, though this hardly   
merits it, review if you're kind, and tell me how horrible it was.   
  
Toodles.  
  
  
  
Oh yeah. If you celebrate it, Merry Christmas. 


End file.
